Life With The Doctor is a Mess
by MythicalHaru
Summary: Do The Doctor and Rose Tyler fit together, or should Rose stay with Micky? When strange events happen, Rose and the Doctor are pulled together closer and closer...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Rose Tyler stepped out of the doors of the TARDIS. As her feet hit the ground, she could hear the soft crunch of fresh snow. The night sky sparkled and the several moons of this strange planet illuminated the city that lay ahead.

"I knew you might like it here", said the Doctor.

Rose felt a flutter in her stomach but she didn't know exactly why. Perhaps it was how the moons gleamed in the sky, or how the Doctor's eyes sparkled when he looked at her. No! Why was she acting so weird lately? She already had a boyfriend, Micky, and was quite content.

But content didn't mean happy. The Doctor made her feel happy everyday.

NO, NO, NO!

She loved Mickey and that was the end of it!

To calm herself down, Rose decided to fully step into the frosty air and breath in the delicious breeze. It was great that the Doctor had clothes for every occasion, in case Rose forgot. She had picked out a giant woolly coat.

"Doctor, why aren't you cold? You're barely wearing a thing!" Rose called out. The Doctor had already walked quite far into the distance.

"I didn't mean it that way, it's just that you only ever wear a suit, even when it's freezing cold or boiling hot!"

The Doctor turned back and yelled "are you coming or not? We've got some sightseeing to do."

"Coming!"

Rose pulled her cloak tightly around her and sprinted off, towards the sparkling city. As she ran nearer to The Doctor, her feet stumbled and she let out a cry. Just as she was about to land in the pillow of cold snow around her, she felt strong hands grasp her tightly around her waist.

"Gotcha!" A familiar voice said. As she looked up into the face of her companion, she felt her heart melt. His eyes were so loving…

A few seconds passed, as they stared into each other's eyes. "Alright, let's go get some food!" Said the doctor and they both burst out laughing.

Rose felt like this was going to be the perfect night, just her and The Doctor, no Micky to worry about, just her friendship with her loving companion.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Doctor watched Rose bite gracefully into her spaceburger, wondering if she would like it. He knew for a fact that Rose never would have experienced that mixture of flavours, as they were not on Earth.

"Oh! That tastes rank!"

The Doctor's heart sank.

"Well, I like it", he said. He had hoped so badly that Rose would like it. It would have been the perfect date. Not that Rose even liked him, what was he thinking?

"Yeah, well you're an alien and you're used eating space food!" Rose said, giggling. *Sigh*. She was so adorable.

"On this planet, _you're_ the alien. Look, they're staring." Said The Doctor, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Indeed, many small, red, spiky men were staring at the pair.

"What are they?" Asked Rose.

"They're Zocci, and we're on the planet Sto. The zocci are one of the indigenous races of this planet, and this city is entirely inhabited by them." Said The Doctor.

They paused and looked around shops and houses bustling with Zocci and an occasional other creatures that Rose could not identify.

"Let's keep walking, I want to find an ice cream shop. I'd really love to try ice cream from Sto!" and the doctor ran off pulling a giggling Rose right behind him.

They reached the ice cream shop, which was busting with busy Zocci, chattering away in their cute little voices. With a bit of effort, they managed to squeeze through the crowd and stood by the counter.

"But how can we pay? We don't have any money." Asked Rose.

"It's a good thing I have a TARDIS!" Said The Doctor and Rose smiled. The Doctor always knew how to make people smile. Rose looked at his radiant smile and thought of how happy he made her feel. This was the perfect night.

They paid for their strange ice creams and wandered off down a side alley, where all of the crowds had vanished. Rose had no idea what flavour she had. The Zocci spoke so fast and The Doctor too. Rose was still amazed at his ability to fit into every surrounding, to speak with anyone he wanted, while Rose stood there, still trying to get used to so many aliens around her. The Doctor sensed her disappointment, and put his arm over her shoulders. She felt so warm, and he could feel her presence flowing all the way through his body.

"You'll get the hang of it soon." He said. "I know you will. I have seen you do incredible things and this is easy. I can teach you some very common languages throughout the universe back in the TARDIS if you want?"

Rose giggled. "I'm done with school, and besides, I can just let you do all the work."

They both laughed and wished this moment would never end. They sat there in silence, looking at the stars above. They held hands and licked their ice creams slowly, to draw out the moment for as long as possible.

"Is your ice cream better than the burger?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"Much" Said Rose, and they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Rose looked into his eyes and saw only soft, adorable puppies. The Doctor looked into the most beautiful face he had ever seen and glowed wit love. He wished so longingly that they could lean in and kiss, but Rose had a boyfriend and obviously didn't want to mess around with some 'alien'.

"Hello?" asked a small voice. Rose and The Doctor snapped out of their daydream and turned towards the voice. A Zocci was standing in front of them, looking at them as if nothing had been going on.

"Hey! You're that guy who sold us the ice creams!" Said The Doctor. "They were delicious!"

"Thank you, Sir." Said the Zocci. "I am Bannakaffalatta. You are tourists?"

"Yes, I am The Doctor and this is Rose."

"Nice to meet you sir and lady. I am tour guide. I have place for you to stay. Tomorrow tour."

"Uh… that would be really thoughtful of you Bannakaffalatta." Said The Doctor.

"Follow Bannakaffalatta for hotel sir and lady." Said Bannakaffalatta.

"Please, call me Doctor" Said the Doctor.

"And you can call me Rose!" Piped in Rose.

"Ok Doctor and Rose, follow me!"

They followed Bannakaffalatta to a very tall building, with two Zocci guards out the front.

"Ah, Bannakaffalatta, got new guests?" Said one of the guards. "The manager will be happy" The other guard nodded curtly and motioned for the guests to come in.

"Bannakaffalatta makes prices free!" Said Bannakaffalatta.

"That's great!" Said The Doctor. "Which rooms will we be sleeping in?"

"Bannakaffalatta can only make one room free. Doctor and Rose will share a room."


End file.
